What Does It Mean To You?
by Warrior4Christ
Summary: An image of a splintered block of wood, covered in blood stands before you. What do you perceive?


The image of a cross. It stands right in front of you now but what do you think about it? What does it resemble? What does it mean to you? Not to the church, not to your parents and not to the school. What does it mean to YOU? I can't speak for you but I know what it means to myself and to many others who have gone before us.

This cross right here speaks to me of humility, strength, victory, life and love. This cross reminds me of how human I am and that I was, and still am in need everyday of a Saviour. It isn't just a story of 2,000 and so years ago. It is about today, you and me, our family, our friends and those unknown. The very reason the story of the cross still remains here today is because of mankind and our frailty. You may think you're strong, tough, put together and have it just fine but let me tell you of someone who showed the ultimate illustration of strength: Jesus Christ, and His sacrifice.

I'm not going to explain the nice little story of how he got on a cross and died. Then 3 days later he rose again and because of this we wear a cross around our necks to remember Him. NO! That's not it! There is more! More than even what I know and am about to tell you.

Jesus Christ, the Son of God who was pure poured out His innocent blood for you and me. It wasn't some little sprinkle of blood. It was a mighty gushing river. The whipping He endured wasn't by a little rope. No. Historians tell of Ancient days where Romans used a whip called "the cat of 9 tails". Having 9 thick leather whips as branches. On each branch was broken pieces of sharp pottery, metal and anything razor sharp. That diabolical thing was used to tear Jesus' back into shreds, so much that after so many lashings on one side, the Roman officer has to turn and start lashing on the other side of Jesus' back because there was no more flesh to rip into. He did this to satisfy the raging crowds wanting entertainment. How does that sound?

The nails that were used to keep Him skewered to that splintered block of wood we call a cross weren't ordinary house nails. These nails were at least 9 inches and the width of them was probably about the size of a £2.00 coin. Imagine those being in your wrist and feet suspending you in the air. Pretty gruesome. Not to mention the massive spikes of thorns- far greater than rose thorns- literally driven into the skull.

On that cross the only air that Jesus could breath was that gained by great difficulty. Historians again tell of the ancient crucifixions that Jesus had to push up on the spike driven in his foot and push his lower back against the wooden cross to take the pressure off his lungs so that he could breath, gasping like a fish in a pool of blood.

So what makes Jesus' crucifixion more important than anyone else's as many of them took place during that Ancient period and many had to go through the piercing and the beatings. Bearing in mind that those men deserved it and Jesus didn't, there was something more than that. Beyond the physical pain there was also something emotional and spiritual going on that pained Jesus inside. Remember Jesus was pure and there was no sin he had committed. None at all. He didn't lie, cheat, blaspheme, kill or anything. In fact He did the opposite. There was nothing that anyone could finger point and accuse Him of. When on that cross, that pure sinless body took upon Himself the sins of the whole world- even yours and mine. Everything we would ever do that was wrong whether big or small in our eyes, He took our punishment for it.

Punishment? What punishment? Remember that sin is an abomination unto God and leads to eternal wrath. God's judgment was originally set aside for Satan and the fallen angels, but because of the fall of man it was now upon the sinner's head also, which is all of us. Too much for you to take in? Think of it this way: think of a big cup filled up with sour, bitter wine- the wrath of God. All of it's content was poured onto Jesus whilst hanging between Heaven and earth. Jesus literally experienced hell for you and me so that you didn't have to experience it, so that we didn't have to end up in eternal hell, completely cut off from God!

Hard to believe? Maybe, but I know that I'd rather believe it and depend upon Jesus than harden my heart and not believe then realise I was very wrong and find myself burning in flames.

This cross? Why did Jesus do it? What compelled Him to go? It was His love for His Father, the creator of everything. His Father, our creator, longed to be reconciled with us again. After mankind fell, there was a separation between God and man. Man once knew God as Father like Jesus did but sin blocked the relationship and led us towards other things. Only a sacrifice of purity could break the power of that blockage. Jesus knew that and saw His Father's heart and said, "Here I am". That is why He said that the only way to God the Father is through Jesus himself.

So what does this all mean? Why am I telling you all of this now? Well, it is because Jesus gave you a choice. Two paths, two roads. The most powerful thing God gave to man was free will. God did not force fellowship with us. He gave us freedom. Adam and Eve once had that fellowship with God. But they chose to disobey his word and turned to sin. We do the same. Adam and Eve blamed each other because of it. We do the same. But God chose to kill an animal, to shed its' blood and give a covering by its' fur to cover up their shame. He did the same for us through Jesus' blood.

To accept it, to believe it, to receive Him; the decision is ours. I know what my decision was and I know what freedom it's brought. I don't regret it.

So this image of a cross, the cross. What does it mean to YOU?


End file.
